doctor_who_episodes_doctorsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Second Doctor
The Second Doctor is the first ever Doctor to have experienced regeneration. It is usual for the Doctor to have a slight amnesia or headache, perhaps a giddy mood after the 15 hours of regeneration settling in. After recovering from regeneration, the Second Doctor was immediately cascaded into adventure with the menacing Daleks. It was seen throughout his time that the Doctor became good friends with Jamie McCrimmon, the longest companion to stay with the Doctor. Jamie became 'a son' to the Doctor and travelled with him straight to the end. The two, along with other companions such as Victoria, Zoe and Ben fought great but terrifying creatures such as space pirates, krotons, Gallifreyans themselves, Cybermen, Daleks and much more. Even though, the Doctor destroyed the Macra, had two encounters with Yeti and was attacked by seaweed, everything must come to an end. During the War Games, which was a round-up of killings and a suicidal mission to once again demolish every creature the Doctor has fought, the Doctor had finally gotten to the bottom of who was behind it all. None other than the Gallifreyans themselves who wanted to force the Doctor to change and be sentenced to exile on Earth forever. The Gallifreyans forced the Doctor to regenerate into a different man who would no longer be able to retrieve the TARDIS but work for U.N.I.T. (search on this wiki: The Third Doctor) New Face, New Man After defeating the Cybermen in Antartica, the year being 1986, the Doctor found it hard to not get exhausted and had a great loss of strength. In the TARDIS he regenerated in front of his two companions, Ben and Polly, whom they did not know what was happening to him. The Doctor awoke to a stressful noise that was beeping very loudly. As soon as the Doctor rearranged his clothing he saw there was extreme danger where they were. The Doctor soon found out they were up against the recurring Daleks. (The Power of the Daleks) Ben and Polly: A Departure & An Arrival Companions Ben and Polly had been travelling a while with the Doctor until one day. On one of the Doctors many adventures, he was up against faceless creatures and kidnappers of Gatwick, this episode of the show was one of the missing episodes (The Faceless Ones). Ben and Polly decided to stay there in 1966, ending their travels with the Doctor. The Doctor may have lost two old friends but was soon accompanied by a new one, in fact straight after Ben and Polly exited the Doctor's TARDIS, the Doctor met Victoria Waterfield, an orphan to the Daleks. Victoria soon became a sort of daughter to the Doctor and as he was a sort of father to her. Victoria, Jamie and the Doctor were the perfect, strong team who defeated many things like Cybermen on Telos and Ice Warriors in the second ice age. Although, as Whopedia keeps on saying, everything must come to an end. While battling seaweed with Victoria's amplified screaming, she decided to stay with the Harris family on Earth, tired of endless danger with the Doctor and Jamie. United: The Land of Fiction The Doctor and Jamie were joined in the TARDIS by part of a space station's crew female, Zoe Herriot. Zoe was a small figure but a delightful mood towards the Doctor. Zoe stowed away on the TARDIS and in secrecy had joined the Doctor and Jamie on their next few travels. The Doctor showed her a projection of the Daleks to let her know what she's getting herself caught up in. During their travels, the Doctor and his companions briefly returned to the Land of Fiction where a shape-shifting Time-Lord, Goth, told him to reunite with his other incarnations and prevent the Omega's powers. The Second Doctor reunited with his first incarnation and both teamed up with the Second's successor, the Third, and successfully eliminated the Omega for good. The Doctor was amazed to see the first time three Doctors came in unity but had to get back to the TARDIS, where Jamie and Zoe were waiting for even more travels. Secondly Fifth: The Death Zone & Borusa During the Second Doctor's visit to the Brigadier at a U.N.I.T reunion party, Borusa, President of Gallifrey, pulled the five Doctors out of their own time to be brought to the Death Zone. The Death Zone is an area of Gallifrey where no man, woman or child can survive. The Brigadier was joined with the Second Doctor on this particular travel as were the other four incarnations of the Doctor. After the Doctors made it to the Dark Tower and successfully turned Borusa to stone, they met a future enemy of the Doctor, the Master, who was planning to work with the Cybermen and set a trap for the Doctor. Although he tried he was no match for the Brigadier's fist! The Doctor and the Brigadier had also encountered realistic projections of Jamie and Zoe who were really traps set by Borusa, trying to make sure the Doctor doesn't go any further into the Tower. Predecessor's Successor's Predecessor! It was still not the end of the Second Doctor for he was soon going to be united with his successor. Before the Doctor's exile and trial could be carried out, the Celestial Intervention Agency (CIA) interceded and hired the Doctor for some more doings. In the Doctor's first mission, he met the Players who turned his hair grey temporarily. While the Doctor used his temporary companion's death (Serena) to plead with the Time-Lords for Jamie to travel with him again, they allowed him to do so but altered Jamie's memory to make him believe that Victoria was studying graphology. The Doctor and Jamie travelled to Space Station Chimera as part of a diplomatic mission but Jamie was suffering from illusions, believing that the Second Doctor was killed in a massacre by the demonic Sontarans. While the Second Doctor was being held in captivity by the Sontarans who were experimenting on him, Jamie met the sixth incarnation of the Doctor and his companion, Peri. Together they rescued the now horrific-looking Doctor with warts and orange eyebrows but luckily cured him. The two Doctors bid their farewells to each other as did the two companions and went their seperate ways in time. Quotes & Superstitions/Facts Here are some of the Doctor's quotes and two videos, also some superstitions/facts and many curiosities: "When I say run, run. ...RUN"! "Butterfingers". "Oh, my giddy aunt"! "Oh my word"! "I don't like it". "I would like a hat like that". Last Words: "NO!!! Stop! You're making me giddy! No, you can't do this to me! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No"! *Ramon Salamander, an enemy of the Doctor, is played by the same actor in the same episode! *The Second Doctor is the only known Doctor to play the fiddle or in fact an instrument. *The Second Doctor's final Doctor Who ''appearance was in the episode ''The Two Doctors ''but briefly appeared, running away, in Matt Smith's final series episode, ''The Name of the Doctor ''(although in archive footage taken from the episode, ''The Five Doctors) The Second Doctor appeared in his own series, The Three Doctors(1972), The Five Doctors(1983), The Two Doctors(1985), The Name of the Doctor(archive footage 2013), Day of the Doctor(archive footage 2013) and An Adventure in Space and Time(different actor 2013) Patrick Troughton/Frazer Hines Patrick George Troughton was born on March 25, 1920, Mill Hill, London, United Kingdom. Troughton is an English actor who is known to have played roles in fantasy, science fiction and horror films. He is most well-known for his role as the second incarnation of the Doctor in Doctor Who: 1966-1969. After this particular role, he played a priest in 1976's The Omen. Also making an appearance in 1970's Scars of Dracula and 1977's Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger. Although Troughton is deceased since March 28, 1987 at the age of 67 in Columbus, Georgia, USA, he is well-remembered as a clown-like, down-to-earth incarnation of the renegade Time-Lord, the Doctor. Patrick's grandson is the actor who plays Harry Potter & The Philospher's Stones' ''Dudley Dursley!! Frazer Hines was born on 22 September, 1944, Horsforth, Yorkshire, England, UK. He studied at the Corona Academy and made a debut at age eight!! Hines took part in the role of Jamie McCrimmon in 1966's ''Doctor Who ''serving as the longest actor to play a companion of the Doctor. Hines returned in 1983's ''The Five Doctors ''playing Jamie McCrimmon again. He returned yet again in 1985 to play McCrimmon in ''The Two Doctors. In these episodes he always stuck with Patrick Troughton, a friend, a father, a time-travelling alien!!! He describes his career with Troughton as the happiest time in my life... Frazer Hines and companion, Victoria Waterfield, actress Deborah Watling are still quite good friends.